Quiet Storm
by percyjacksonfan16
Summary: Percy's been on the run for so long, he can barely remember why. Along his long journey, Percy meets Piper, a demanding child of Aphrodite, and a few of her friends. Together, this band of misfits must stand with the Olympians or against them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey! It's me, again! Not another story...yeah, it is! Okay, so it's summer, I can do whatever I want! I'm assuming you clicked here because you know me from my other stories, you like Percy and Piper, you accidentally clicked this, or you have nothing better to do.**

**Whatever your reason is, welcome! So this story is a bit different from my others, just because I now have a partner-in-crime, FaTaLClanWii. He's the beta/co-author.  
**

**So everyone say hi in your review (Assuming you'll review...)  
**

**I know most people aren't used to this pairing, but it wouldn't hurt to read the story, kay?**

* * *

**Prologue/3rd Person-**

"This has gone on for too long," Hera, the queen of all gods and goddess of marriage, told her husband, Zeus. "You must do something about this."

Zeus was already upset but for his wife to come up-during council-and dare address this matter to him was just unacceptable.

"Hera!" He thundered. "What do want from me? Just leave me alone, don't I deserve a moment of mourning?"

"Who died, Father?" Artemis, the goddess of hunt, asked.

Zeus squirmed uncomfortably, he still hadn't gotten over _her _death.

"Thalia Grace-that spawn of your father." Hera glared at Zeus with utter disgust; she'd never forgive him for this.

"Zeus, you sired another child!" Hades, the god of death, also glared at his brother. "We made a pact!"

"You didn't make me swear on Styx!"

"So Zeus, made a mistake," Poseidon, the god of the seas, fidgeted nervously. "Big deal."

"But we made a pact!" Hades grumbled. "Poseidon, are you siding with him?"

"No," Poseidon protested. "Just mistakes happen, and we have to learn to forgive each other,"

"Maybe mistakes wouldn't happen if Zeus would follow his own rules,"

"What do you from me, Hera? Should I kill every child of the big three to prevent some stupid prophecy from happening?"

Hera smiled slyly; this exactly what she had wanted.

"All in favor of Zeus's brilliant idea, raise your hand," The cunning queen looked at everyone, expecting their acceptance immediately.

"Hold on," Hades shook his head. "You can't punish Poseidon and me for something that Zeus did."

"Who's to say you two don't have kids," Athena raised her hand. "Just earlier, I recall you blaming Father for having a child, now you don't want to prevent that from happening again."

"I'm going to have to agree with Hades-it's wrong to kill children, especially ours," Poseidon vetoed the idea.

"I don't have a problem with that. Kill the brats before they start coming to camp." Dionysus promoted the idea.

"It is wrong to kill innocent children," Artemis debated a while before deciding. "but it will teach Father a lesson...I'm going to have to go with Hera on this one."

"Whateves." Artemis's twin brother, Apollo, was just as indifferent as Dionysus.

"I say we kill them!" Ares roared, banging his shield in approval.

"Cereal!" Demeter shouted.

"Aphrodite?" Hera asked.

The goddess of love briefly looked up from her phone screen just to glare at Hera. "I'm tweeting. Don't bother me."

"Hephaestus?"

"I don't know, Mother." The god of forgery started playing with something in his hands. "How are we going to tell the rest of the demigods? Oh, if you see a child of the big three, kill them? This plan could really backfire."

"It won't backfire as long as Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon don't have kids. Then we won't have to worry about the prophecy or powerful children." Hera was set on this plan; she was going to have her way, in the end. "Majority rules. You have to pass the law, Zeus."

"Zeus, you can't buy this foolishness." Poseidon quickly said. "If you're hurt because your daughter died, how do you think we'd feel if lost one of our children?"

"That sounds as if you already have a child, Poseidon. Perhaps," Athena's gray eyes steely gazed at her uncle. "That's why you vetoed the vote."

Poseidon swallowed. Hard. "What about Hades? Why did he reject the idea, too? Maybe he has a child?

Hades looked nervous but shook his brother off. "I don't have a child, I simply refuse Hera's idea because...I don't want any more dead souls in my kingdom."

"That sounded like a question."

"Athena, please, stop harassing people." Zeus had his head in his hands. "I guess majority rules."

"Think about what you're doing. This could affect the whole entire gen-"

"The whole entire generation of demigods." Zeus rolled his eyes. "I know, Poseidon. It's too late for that."

The king of the gods took a deep breath before starting, "On this day of the winter council, I, Zeus, hereby decree every child of any of the big three shall be slayed in order to remain peace and balance in our world. Anyone who knows of the child's/children's existence must alert me immediately, then we'll instantly take action. With no exceptions nor leeway, this law has been ordained."

The words rang in Hades's and Poseidon's ears. This symbolized the end of their children.

They'd be gone. Forever.

* * *

**A/N-Okay so I was going to continue and I did, but I didn't like it so I erased it. Smart, huh?**

**I know, I'm bad like that. I have to say, it's not one of my best prologues but it's okay.  
**

**How about reviewing?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys! I had a super hard time with this chappie, and with the help of FaTaLClanWii I managed to make it.  
**

**I think it was a little writer's block but let's see how it goes!**

* * *

**Percy Pov-  
**

Usually when you're called to the vice principal's office, you've done something wrong.

Very wrong.

If you call selling your super secret stash of candy wrong, then maybe you're right.

Very wrong then you'd be my algebra teacher.

Speaking of the old bat in a leather jacket, was staring at me strangely. Again.

It was mostly a look of distaste, disgust, and somewhat...pity? Grover, my best friend, started giving me that look also.

Just without the distaste and disgust.

old, gray eyebrows rose. "Are you going to go or not?"

I gritted my teeth. "Yes, Ma'am."

As I stood up, Grover did also. Our algebra teacher looked at him expectantly.

"I-I've got to go to the bathroom." Grover stuttered.

rolled her eyes and waved us out the door.

"What was that for?" I asked Grover when the door closed behind us.

Grover made this weird sound-similar to bleating but kind of mournfully.

"Listen, Percy you don't have much time. They're probably in the office right now and even though I can't tell you anything, I wasn't a part of this; I didn't even vote. I'm sor-"

I took a step back from my friend, "What do you mean I don't have much time? Who are they? What didn't vote for? The president?"

"Maybe they'll explain it to you, I don't know. I just want to say I'm really sorry." Grover looked outside the hallway widow as if there was supposed some huge thunderstorm or something.

"Okay...I'm going to office and will be back." I turned my back on Grover and quickly walked to Vice principal Dean River's office. **(Not real...)**

Outside of the office were the vice principal and...my mom?

As I got closer, I realized it really was my mom. "Mom!"

My mother let a huge breath and pulled me into her arms.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, a twelve year old hugging his mother?

Hey, boarding school is pretty lonely without my mom. I missed her...and her blue cookies.

"Are you okay?" She asked, pulling away.

"Yeah. Am I in trouble?"

Principal Dean's shook his mud brown hair. "No, your mom's here to pick you up early."

I looked at my mom, raising my eyebrows.

She briefly smiled at Dean River and took my hand, leading me to the parking lot.

* * *

I swear my mother was acting like the most paranoid person on earth. She was looking around every street crossing before driving.

My mother doesn't act paranoid at all, so it was strange seeing her kaleidoscope eyes change so many different colors at a time.

"Percy," My mom said. "I need you to listen to me. You are in danger, I want you to be completely careful from now on, okay?"

I gulped, I think she was dead serious. "Okay, I don't understand but okay."

"Don't trust anyone, keep hidden and please, stay safe." My mom parked the car. "When we get to the apartment, Percy hide under my bed-don't come out. Whatever happens-that means if I get hurt or absolutely anything. DO NOT COME OUT."

I nodded, rushing out the car with her. When we got our floor, my mom nearly wrenched the door open.

And the first sight I see is...Smelly Gabe. You see, Gabe is my stepfather and he smells, mostly, like rotted pizza and moldy onions.

It was just gross. Sometimes, I wondered why my mother ever married the creep. All he did was sit on the couch and play poker all day.

He gave us a blank stare and went back to his stupid T.V.

As if my mom was on speed mode, she went straight to my bedroom and crammed half of my closet into a suitcase, she crushed two weeks worth of food into the suitcase, too.

I suddenly remembered what my mother had told me and slid under her bed. It was smelly from Gabe being here so much.

Beer cans strewn over the room, cigarettes, and a few of my mom's writing utensils.

She'd always wanted to become a writer but her parents died when she was young, and she moved with her uncle-saving the little money she had for college.

Then, her uncle died and she had no diploma nor family.

I could see my mom's feet rush into the room, dragging the full suit case along with her. She hid the suitcase in the corner and started to barricade every entrance to the room.

"Percy," My mom's voice was worried. "Please, do as I asked you. I'll always love you."

"I love you too but I still don't get it. Why are you acting so weird? What's going on?"

"Your father came to me, he warned me. They'd already killed two of them, you're the last one. You must survive for them. For me."

"My father? I'm the last what?" I was getting slightly angry at this guy, first, he doesn't show for twelve years then he comes here and gets my mom all paranoid.

That was when I heard a strange noise. The were huge footsteps, coming towards our apartment.

"Don't forget who you are." My mom whispered, tousling my hair.

I heard a strangled cry from the living room. Gabe. I heard Gabe's feet scrape against the floor and then there was no more.

The footsteps growled, banging against our door. Thunderstorms raged, it was pure chaos everywhere.

I started shaking, my teeth chattered.

Then the footsteps broke through. The door exploded, the bolts and screws flew off.

A huge meaty foot filled my vision, its gruesome feet stomping towards my defenseless mother.

I wanted to jump in front her, protect from whatever that thing was, but I couldn't. I had to stay safe.

The thing roared, its breath worse than Gabe's. "Where is he? Where is the half blood?"

"Half blood?" I whispered to myself. Bad mistake.

It roared again, heading blindly in my direction. I sprawled away from him, putting some distance between himself and I.

"No!" My mom threw herself in my path, the thing clawed at her chest. She cried out in pain, slumping to the floor.

I winced, tears escaping from my eyes.

She was still alive, but barely. The thing growled at her, throwing her against the wall.

My mom let out a blood curling scream, blood gushing out of her mouth. Her skull was cracked open, revealing her scalp.

I wanted to call her name, but I just watched, my hand pressed against my mouth.

The thing pulled out a club with several spikes on it.

I shook my head. No. This can't be happening. No!

The spikes dug into my mom's shoulder blade, severing her spinal chord. Her back cracked like a whip and she collapsed, for the last time.

My eyes stung. I couldn't think anymore.

That thing-that monster sniffed around once more and stomped out, leaving me alone with a corpse.

I crawled over to her, pressing her hand onto my cheek. My tears flowed out, bursting like a dam.

She was gone. Murdered. And I was alone.

I didn't what to do. I couldn't call the police, they wouldn't believe me. I couldn't trust anybody.

I curled into my mom's side, just as I had when I was little.

I thought good memories of her, just as she'd want me to.

I had to honor her last wishes.

I was going to survive.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed! I'm terrible at those gory scene, I'm sorry about that.**

**So review it up. Seriously, it's two a.m. I'm going to collapse.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Okay, so lately I've been obsessed with this show called the Glee Project, I watched the first season and I was like, eh. I liked the winners, but I was like 10? Back then, so I didn't really care but I rewatched every episode, it was AWESOME! Now the second season's coming on and so far, it's kind of bad.  
**

**The glee project are basically a bunch of auditions with twelve contenders. One by one, they get eliminated until only one is left, then that person gets a 7 episode spot on the show, Glee. The first season, there were two winners and two people got a two episode spot. There's only one person this season, but they don't have alot of good people so...  
**

**I don't watch Glee but I've heard about it...Random, huh?  
**

* * *

**Percy Pov-  
**

I woke up, my head throbbing from last night's nightmare. It was so vivid, almost real.

Then it hit me.

The dark crimson that surrounded the floor, the blown off door, the body next to mine.

It was all real. I stared at my mom's broken, dismembered, mangled body.

So many thoughts ran through my mind but I only focused on one, I had to get out of here. I stood up shakily, grabbing a change of clothes and took a quick-it was only a matter of time before people started noticing my mom's absence at work and came to check on her.

I shook my head, looking at the suitcase in the corner-no way I'd be able to carry that by myself.

I grabbed a small duffel bag and emptied the suitcases' continents in it.

Surprisingly, the first thing that came out was a blue, ballpoint pen.

I had a feeling it was important, but didn't quite understand it. I shoved it in my pocket, continuing dumping the items into the duffel bag.

There was two weeks worth of non-perishable food, toiletries, clothes, passports, birth certificates, first aid kits, pain relievers, and more medicines.

My mother had really thought of everything. Once again, my eyes diverted to her figure. I walked over, bending down to arrange her body. She was steel cold, her lips turning blue. I stood up, shaking my head.

I had to get away from this, I was ready to forget it.

But one more thing.

I walked into the living room-or what was left of it. There were huge head sized holes into the wall, as if someone had been thrown around like a rag doll. The couch had split in two, Gabe's poker table had been smashed into tiny, little pieces. And Gabe, himself, was lying, limp, on the floor. His mouth, crammed with cigars.

I always knew one day he'd choke on them.

Looking at him now, I felt bad. That monster had been after me, not him...or my mom.

Tears began forming in my eyes as I thought of her. I blinked them away and grabbed Gabe's wallet that was lying on the left half of the couch.

I went back into my mom's bedroom and rifled through her purse. Apart from the cash in her wallet there was a small foreign coin.

It was a drachma, I think.

According to the Greek myths that my mom told me when I was little, these coins would get Charon, the immortal ferryman of the god of death, to get you across River Styx faster, so you could arrive to your afterlife.

I smiled sadly at my mom and curled her fingers around the drachma.

You never know when it's your time.

I grabbed the duffel bag, put the wallets in, and exited through the fire escape.

I hadn't even gotten very far before I heard a scream and it was soon followed by the alarming sirens of the police.

I picked up my pace then headed into the nearby woods. The sunset was setting and I settled for a nice shady tree.

"Goodnight," I whispered to myself.

* * *

**3rd Person Pov-**

Grover felt terrible. He'd betrayed his best friend, and for what, a searcher's license?

Percy wouldn't have done that to him if it were the other way around.

"You're still thinking about your decision, aren't you?" Chiron's old, wise eyes read Grover like an open book.

"Yeah, but I hope they didn't torture him too bad." Grover cringed at what they could've done to his friend.

"I think you underestimate the gods too much, my boy." The centaur shook his head, smiling sadly. "No matter what they have done in this past-they would never harm a child just for his or her's existence."

Grover scoffed, kicking the sand into the surf. "Didn't you hear about the di Angelo's? Lord Zeus came into the hotel they were staying at and blasted it to pieces. He aimed his bolt at those two kids and their mom pushed them out of the way and took so much force that she disintegrated on spot. Those kids were only eight and six- not even close to the prophecy's age."

"Sometimes the gods make mistakes and we just have to live them."

"Forever."

* * *

**A/n- That's it!**


End file.
